


Flames and Webs

by FyreCatPickles, J_EnotsoLovely



Category: One Piece
Genre: And Sanji's birthday, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Implied Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, M/M, To Celebrate chapter 1005, traditional drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreCatPickles/pseuds/FyreCatPickles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Sanji (with implied ZoSan) and Robin fanart.
Relationships: Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is partially because Sanji's birthday just passed. And to celebrate Robin and Sanji's moment in chapter 1005

~~my lighting and shading needs so much work vhjgkbjsbd~~


	2. Goth Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE  
> GO READ "Candied Pop and Lock"  
> PLEASE I BEG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why I didn't mention this befoe, but GOD if you have ADVICE PLEASE SHARE  
> I accept all praise and criticism!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please let me know your thoughts! <3
> 
> Also would anyone be interested if I posted more fanart to this one? Might even write little mini prompts to match!


End file.
